


Happy Birthday, Starlight

by StarBlazerM31



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Ownership, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBlazerM31/pseuds/StarBlazerM31
Summary: Imalia and Asra celebrate his birthday at home.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday, Starlight

“So, I thought we’d spend your birthday at the estate,” Imalia said. “Relax for a bit.”

Asra smiled and stretched, arching his arms over his head. “That sounds amazing,” he said. “I’m worn-out.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Imalia said. “You’ve been so wonderful, Asra. I can’t thank you enough for how much you’ve been helping me.”

“I’m happy to,” Asra replied.

Imalia opened the gate to the estate’s grounds and let Asra enter first. She then took his hand and led him around to the back where a small tent covered in rich glittering fabric was erected.

“Oh, Mal, this is lovely!” Asra said.

Imalia led him over to the tent’s opening and flashed him a coy grin. “Oh...just wait till you see the inside…”

She pushed the fabric aside, and watched Asra’s eyes grow wide as he saw what she had prepared for him. The interior of the tent was easily six times larger than what it appeared on the exterior, the ground littered with plush elegant pillows surrounding a table that was covered in rich decadent food. And in the center of it all was a tall intricate hookah with a wide and generous bowl full of...well, he knew what was in it.

Imalia took his hand and kissed his palm. “Happy birthday, Starlight,” she said.

She led him inside, and made sure that he was seated comfortably. She then sat directly behind him, winding her legs around him on either side. She drew him close and kissed his neck, her strong hands lightly gripping his shoulders and massaging them. Asra let out a pleased groan and leaned back into her. Her thumbs found a tight spot in his back and made small circles to ease the tension, all the while she kissed the tendon at his neck from bottom to top and ended with a playful nip at his earlobe.

“Hungry?” she asked.

Asra smiled and gave his lips a slow and sensual lick with his tongue. “ _Starving_.”

Imalia let out a growling laugh, and reached for a large ripe strawberry. She held it in front of him and he leaned forward, his lips closing around the fruit and biting down very close to the tips of her fingers.

She took the mouthpiece from the hookah and inhaled deeply. She then passed it to Asra who did the same as she exhaled a large sparkling blue plume of smoke. She reached underneath one of the pillows and withdrew a sleek polished obsidian box. Clearing her throat, she presented it to Asra as he exhaled a glittering lavender cloud.

Asra placed the mouthpiece back in its holder and looked at the box curiously.

“Oh? What’s this?” he asked.

Imalia grinned broadly. “Open it and see.”

Asra gave her a sly smirk and lifted the glistening lid. Inside were two identical golden collars. Asra spun around to look at Imalia, his face awestruck.

“Oh, Mal...when did you do this?”

“A little while ago,” she replied. “I had them custom-made.”

Asra picked one of them up and rotated it in the light. It was polished to a mirror shine and Imalia delighted in Asra’s reflection.

“It’s so perfect,” Asra breathed. “Can we?”

“Of course, Starlight,” she replied.

Asra turned so that he was facing Imalia. He picked up the collar that he knew was meant for her, and she took the other collar from his hands. Asra reached up and unhooked his own collar and gingerly placed it inside the box. Imalia removed the thin gold choker she wore and placed it next to Asra’s old collar.

Giggling to themselves, they placed the new collars around each others’ necks and clasped them. They marveled at each other for a moment.

“So...how does it feel to be owned again?” Imalia asked, snaking her arms around Asra’s back and holding him close.

“Mmmm...amazing,” Asra said, snuggling into Imalia’s chest. “But you’ll need this back.” He reached for her old choker and removed the red talisman from the thin loop. He then placed it front and center of her new collar. It melded with the gold seamlessly.

“They don’t work without the full set, right?”

Imalia laughed. “True.”

Asra got an impish grin and pushed Imalia backwards onto the pillows.

“And since I now own _you_ , Professor…”

Imalia smiled up at him deviously. “Are you prepared to boss around the Princess of Sairuun?”

He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

“I didn’t say the Princess could speak, did I?”


End file.
